


War of Hearts

by kyloshux, skywalkxrs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Inspired by Music, Library Sex, Minor Canonical Character(s), Oral Sex, Short Story, Smut, has a lot of time skips, sensitive topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloshux/pseuds/kyloshux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkxrs/pseuds/skywalkxrs
Summary: You meet the Prince at a ball, and fall in love with him, but it won't be an easy journey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a thing for Prince Luke, this is perfect for you. I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to leave a review, that would be nice. Also, there might be a couple of grammatical issues. Sorry! :)  
> {Whole story was written by both authors.}

The Royal Skywalker family had invited you to the ball, and of course you couldn't refuse, being the daughter of one of their closest advisors. Your father was allowing you to go to the ball, with it being your first time attending one hosted by the Skywalkers. It made you giddy inside. Your father watched you with a soft smile as you tried on different dresses, searching for one that would catch the public's attention. You stood in front of the mirror in awe at what you saw, a beautiful sapphire dress clung to your body, it flared out from the bottom.  
"It looks beautiful on you, darling." Your Father smiled fondly.  
You smiled shyly back at him, your cheeks blushing a crimson red,  
"Thank you, Father. Do you think everyone would like it?"  
"Everyone will be gazing upon you with an expression of pure awe at how gorgeous my daughter is." He smiled fondly, walking over to you and kissing your forehead,"You must hurry. The ball starts in a few hours."  
\- - - -  
You arrived at the Ball, and it was breathtaking. Lords and Ladies were all dancing together in sync to the beautiful melody. You smiled to see such sight, over at the far end of the room were the King and Queen talking amongst one another. Still nervous, you decide to stand in the corner and watch the crowd.  
"Good evening, Sweetheart." You tore your eyes away from the large crowd of people dancing to the man who was standing a bit too close to you for your liking. He had a glass of wine in one of his hands, and a smirk curled on his lips, his dark mossy green eyes raking over your small body, resting on your fairly large breasts.  
"Good evening, sir." You replied softly, taking a step or two back, trying to create an invisible barrier between you and the large man.  
"You look beautiful tonight, it's a wonder that you're here all alone." You flinched as his fingers glided over your bare arms.  
"Listen, I'm not interested." You said harshly trying to pull back from his foul breath.  
"Well I am Sweetheart, let's go somewhere private so I can show you how interested I am." He grabbed your arm roughly.  
"Is something wrong?" You turned your head and gasped when you saw Prince Luke Skywalker looking between you and the taller man who had been harassing you.  
"Nothing’s wrong, My Lord. My Sweetheart and I were just talking." The male explained, wrapping his arm around your waist and bringing you closer to him forcefully.  
The Prince nodded slowly, looking down at you, his eyes expressing how doubtful he was," You wouldn't mind if I asked her to dance with me, would you?"  
The man clenched his jaw and let go of you, knowing that it was best not to defy the royal's word," I don't mind at all, Your Majesty."  
"Milady." Luke offered his hand to you with a soft smile of his face. You return the smile and held his hand as he guided you to the middle of the ballroom.  
"Thank you for saving me back there, Your Highness." You looked up at him as you came face to face with him.  
"Well I did what any decent person would do. Which by the looks of it, he wasn’t." He beamed at you, wrapping an arm around your waist, his other hand intertwined with yours as you both swayed to the music, everyone else becoming a blur. He spun you around and grabbed your waist again pulling you closer than before.  
"I don't think I've seen you around much." His eyes held curiosity, his hand on the small of your back.  
"This is one of my first times being in the castle, Prince Skywalker. I have been as a child, when my parents were trusted advisors of the King and Queen before we moved to another village." You informed.  
"That makes sense. I felt like I've known you from somewhere." He smiled softly as you two swayed around the ballroom, not paying attention to the stares that you received, "I think I had seen you then. My days, when I was younger, consisted of me learning how to fence and other activities like horse riding. I also accompanied my father at times to his meetings. I think I recall you in one of the meetings." He added.   
"My father had taken me to once or twice. From what I remember, you were the boy that said you liked my dress." You laughed, reminiscing in the memory. The small boy had a bright smile, and his wide sky blue eyes were sparkling as he had spoken to you, nodding at your forest green dress that your mother had picked for you to wear that day.  
He smiled, possibly also thinking back to that day,"You had looked adorable with your hair done in those curls." He chuckled fondly.  
"You didn't look to bad yourself, My Lord. Although, I have to say, you still have the same hair." You grinned as he just rolled his eyes playfully.  
"You know, you can call me Luke." The Prince suggested, your bodies still swaying to the hum of the music playing in the background..  
"I'm not sure, Your Highness, I enjoy calling you by your formalities." You giggled.  
"Do you now, darling?" He smirked softly as he pulled you closer to him, your lips inches away from each others,  
"Have you enjoyed the ball?"  
You nodded, your eyes looking back up at the tall man, "Yes, My Lord. I've never really experienced a ball as grand as this one."  
Luke chuckled,"My parents are known for their grandeur when throwing these big events. I don't mind it though. I get to see girls as beautiful as you every time."  
You blushed and smiled shyly at this, but felt slight anger inside of you. He had been with other girls? Of course he had, he was a Prince.You shouldn't care. You couldn't. You were nothing to him rather than a memory of his younger life. He could have all the girls he'd want, you knew that. You had a small thought at the back of your mind that he wanted you to be one of those girls. The awkward silence between the two of you broke when he spoke up once again,  
"If you'd like, I wouldn't mind showing you around the castle later?" Luke offered.  
"I'd like that." You looked up at him, faces close to one another. Realizing what was happening you pulled away, he was the Prince. Looking around, you were met with glares of lords and ladies alike. He followed your gaze to the people around you before tightening his grip around your waist, "Ignore them."  
You couldn't stop looking back at them. Their eyes were cold and their lips were set in a straight line, as if angry at you being able to dance with the Skywalker Prince.   
"I haven't done anything wrong to them... why are they staring at me like that?" You whispered, looking away from the harsh glares from the crowd and up at the royal.  
"They're jealous. That I've chosen you to dance with and that they're not being given attention to. Don’t worry about it." He responded.  
You nodded slowly and pulled away from his hold as the song came to an end,"You should give them what they want. You are the prince after all."  
He shrugged, “I'd rather be with you, though.” You blushed and looked away from him. He probably flattered all the other girls he had before as well.  
"Would you like to have a drink with me? I'd like to know more about you than just the little girl who had that curly hair."  
"I'd like that." You both walked over and grabbed your drinks, his eyes on you the whole time.  
Luke proceeded to grab your hand and led you to a glass door that opened to a balcony. Hopefully no one would notice the two's absences, it wasn't going to be that long anyways. Your mouth opened in awe, the sky was filled with stars that illuminated the kingdom down below. It felt so peaceful.  
"I like to come out here during the night, it helps me think." Luke stated, taking a sip of his wine.  
"It's gorgeous..." You breathed out, "I've never witnessed an evening as lovely as this."   
He smiled softly, wrapping an arm around your waist, "You're far more gorgeous than the night sky."   
You blushed and moved back from him. "Don't you have a Princess to marry when you become king, Prince Skywalker?"  
"Not at the moment. No, but I do have my eyes on someone else." The Prince informed. Disappointment washed over you, it shouldn't have mattered. He was to marry a Princess in the long run, but you couldn't help but feel attracted to him. Like some kind of force that pushed you to him from the moment you laid eyes on him tonight.  
"Well, shouldn't you be with that woman Milord?"  
"I already am, darling." He smirked, taking your hand in his and bringing it up to his lips to kiss it softly. You watched him while biting the inside of your cheek. He seemed so sure of himself, something that you weren't, "Would you mind if I kissed you?" He hummed, holding you closer to him.  
"Kiss me, Your Highness." You replied and his smirk widened as he leaned down to press his lips against yours. The kiss quickly turned heated when he pushed his tongue inside of your mouth. You moaned quietly when his hand rested over your butt and squeezed it. He bit down on your bottom lip and you lightly tugged at his hair.  
You then got a hold of your bearings and pulled away, panting softly, "We should head back to the ball.They must be wondering where you've run off to."  
"I don't care." He chuckled,"How about I give you that tour now?"  
"Only if they won't come looking for us." You joke causing him to laugh.  
"They won't. My sister will keep them entertained." He took your hand once again, you both strolled through the dim lit corridor.  
"The castle is beautiful from the last time I remembered it." You sighed, taking a sip from your glass. "It gets lonely most times, when I'm not preoccupied with work or hosting events such as these. He shrugged.  
You pursed your lips, "So you've wooed other girls?"  
"A couple. Nothing too personal, like I said. It gets lonely." He looked up at you, your eyebrows raised.  
"Not surprised, you are very handsome might I add." He laughed, blushing furiously.  
"How about you Milady? You sure seemed to know what you were doing back there."  
You blushed and looked away from him, pretending to seem preoccupied and taking another sip from your glass,"Only once, My Lord. It's been.. a while." He nodded yet didn't say anything.   
You both continued walking, an awkward silence around you before you spoke up,"You mentioned that there was nothing too personal with the girls that you've been with? What do you mean by that?"  
He shrugged,"It depends. Women would come to me, asking me if I wanted sex and I'd agree. It gets lonely whenever I'm not busy with work. Other times, I'd be the one asking the women."  
"I'm going to be one of the women, aren't I?" You asked yet you already knew, sensing that he was taking you to his bedroom.  
"Yes. If you want to be. I won't force you to do anything that you don't want."  
You didn't answer him back, trying to keep your nerves low. A part of you wanted to run away to the comforts of your home and your parents but the other wanted to continue. You wanted to have him. You wanted to be taken by him, "You're conflicted." He noted.  
You said nothing in return once again and he stopped, gripping your arm, yet not too forcefully, "You haven't given me an answer, darling. You seem conflicted. I've told you that we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."  
You looked up at him, biting the inside of your cheek before finally answering back, "Take me to your chambers. I'll give you an answer then."  
He nodded slowly with a small smirk playing on his lips, "As you wish, Milady."  
You both left the room you were in along with the drinks and headed towards his chambers, both silent until you got to the front of his door.  
"Tell me, do you feel it? This connection between us? Like some kind of force." You wanted to know if he felt the same before anything happened. You sure as hell did not want to be a one night stand to him. Just some other girl he fucked for the fun of it.  
He hesitated, you bit your lip preparing yourself for the worst. "We've only just known each other, I don't-"  
"No, I get it. I was giving myself false hope. If anything, I'm like the other girls you've had. I'm sorry to have led you on Milord." You began to walk away when his hand wrapped around your wrist, you turn to look at him.  
He sighed and shook his head. "Listen, I don't know what I feel, but I know that I feel differently about you then what I did with the others."  
"Then prove it." You whispered. You wanted this, you wanted him and you knew it wasn't going to end well. Life was about taking risks, that's what you were taught from a young age.  
The Skywalker Prince pushed you up against the door to his chambers and kissed you passionately, not desperately like he had done with other girls before you. You moaned lightly as you both wrapped your tongues around each other's, his hands gripping at your hips, and yours up in his hair. You gasped softly when he picked you up in one arm and used the other to open the door to his chambers, carrying you to his bed without breaking the kiss.  
He gently laid you down on his bed, looking down at you with lust in his eyes. You pulled him down and gave him another kiss. He grinned against your lips, his hands reaching down to take your dress off of your body. As your bare body was exposed to him, save your underwear, he groaned softly and leaned down to take one of your breasts in his mouth.  
You moaned once again, tangling your fingers in his hair as he continued to give attention to both of your breasts. His own fingers traced down your body and to your underwear, hooking themselves in the lace and pushing them down your legs, to the floor.  
He hummed softly as he began leaving a trail of kisses down your body and to your sex, his smirk wide when he saw how wet you were.  
"Is this because of me, babygirl?"  
You moaned at the new nickname and at how he decided to pepper kisses along your inner thighs," Yes, Your Highness. It was all you."  
His smirk widened as he kissed closer to your pussy," Please, Sire, I..."  
"What do you want, baby? Use your words." He hummed.   
"Eat me out, My Lord. Please, I need you." You whined, bucking up when he pressed a kiss to your clit, you moaned softly while you threw your head back on the soft pillow.  
"Look at me while I pleasure you babygirl."  
He commanded while taking a long from your wet opening to your clit. You complied and kept your eyes open looking down at him. He locked eyes with you as he happily sucked at your clit a little harder, holding your thighs in his large hands.  
"Luke." You moaned his name for the first time which made him growl in response sending vibrations throughout your body.  
"Say my name again."  
You moaned his name even louder while you still held his gaze. You bit your lip as he gripped your thighs and pulled you closer. His tongue entered your wet cunt, lapping up the juices.  
You felt yourself getting closer and closer to the edge, his mouth sucking around your clit. You were about to warn him but he completely pulled away from you, smirking when you whined," Patience, babygirl." He leaned down to kiss you passionately. You moaned when you tasted yourself on his tongue then flipped him around so that you were straddling his hips. You looked down at him with a smirk, grinding down on him, your smirk widening when you heard his moans and felt how hard he was under you.  
"Fuck, babygirl." He groaned as you leaned down to kiss him again. You tugged at his shirt in the process. He sat up and you took off his black jacket and silky white shirt off. You smiled at the sight of his toned bared chest and pushed him back to lay down. Your fingers lightly roamed all over him feeling the soft skin under you. His breathing got faster when you licked and sucked on his neck creating a purple bruise.  
You started grinding down on his cock causing him to thrust his hips up to you," How much do you want me, Sire?" You smirked, loving how he was at your mercy.  
"I think by how hard my cock is, you could feel how much I want you, babygirl." He huffed.  
You giggled as you pushed back harder on his dick, "Use your words, Your Highness." You mimicked what he had told you earlier which earned a groan from the royal.  
"Fuck, baby. I need you. I need to be inside of you right now." He whined, rolling his hips against yours.  
You smirked softly, and unclothed him. His cock was hard, and thick dripping with precum. You wrapped your hands around his shaft stroking him a few times. You were a bit nervous, the man you've slept with hadn't been this big before. You straddled him and slowly sank down on him.  
"Fuck, can you take all of me Babygirl?" He moaned his tip slowly slid in you.  
"I'll try, Your Highness." You moaned out, biting back the wincing at how big he was inside of you and how you decided against stretching yourself out before. Once he filled you up, he started thrusting up slowly letting you adjust.  
"Are you okay?" You nodded trying to get the pleasure set in. He sat up and sucked on your nipples,his thrusting had gotten a little faster.  
"Can you.. stop, please." You bit back the want to cry. It was far too much pain, and you felt that he was tearing you from the inside.  
"Yes, of course." He smiled softly, stopping suddenly, wrapping an arm around you to steady you,"Are you okay? You look like something is troubling you."  
You thought to yourself about him and the other girls he had had. They were probably more experienced than what you were, and they probably knew exactly how to pleasure him while you were there, telling him to stop. You seemed as if you were a joke. He was probably disappointed.  
You gave him a small smile," I'm okay, it's fine."  
"It doesn't sound like you're okay, babygirl. Tell me. Please?"  
You sighed softly, looking away from him,"I'm sorry for asking you to stop. I'm obviously not experienced as all of the other girls you've had. I can't even properly give you pleasure."  
"Baby, you're doing amazing." He smiled softly, kissing your cheek sweetly," I'm glad that you chose to do this with me but you don't have to if you don't want to. This is your choice."  
You smiled shyly and wrapped your arms around his neck," I want to do this. I want this. It's just been about a year.. Let me just get adjusted, yeah? You're just so big." He chuckled fondly and nodded, pecking your lips.  
You slowly rocked your hips causing Luke to moan your name. He kissed your shoulder while keeping a slow steady pace. "Babygirl, you feel so good around me." Those words made you confident. You rocked your hips as the pain subsided and pleasure seeped in. You slowly went up and sunk back down on his cock. Soon enough, you picked up the pace.  
He grabbed your hips and flipped you over once again as he hovered over you.  
"So fucking good." Luke moaned as he began to push in and out of you, "you're so beautiful, babygirl. So perfect."  
Your hands tugged at his soft blond hair while his hands roamed down to your clit rubbing it faster.  
"You're close babygirl, let go. I want to feel you cum on me."  
You moaned louder as he thruster harder into you," My Lord, I'm so.."  
"Cum for me, babygirl." He groaned into your ear.   
With that, your toes curled and your back arched off the bed as you came all around his thick cock, gripping his bicep and moaning his name loudly," That's it babygirl. You're doing so good for me. You're so perfect. Such a good girl for me, baby."  
You panted as he thrusted into you while you were coming down from your high," It's your turn now, My Lord." You breathed out, moving your hips to match with his thrusts.  
"You feel so good around me Luke, fuck." You moaned still sensitive, you ran your hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer. His thrusts became faster and sloppier until he cried out your name and spilled his seed in you filling you up.  
Luke panted, "Oh fuck, baby." He leaned down to kiss you passionately. You two then pulled away and he pressed your foreheads together, both of you trying to catch your breaths. He gave you a soft smile.  
"That.. was amazing." You breathed out heavily, a happy grin on your face.  
"Good," He pecked your lips, "stay the night?" He offered.  
You were taken aback, your eyes slightly widening," You want me to stay?"  
He chuckled softly and nodded," Of course."  
"Did you ever ask the other girls this?" You asked softly, wincing when he pulled out of you. He smiled and plopped on the bed beside you, wrapping an arm around your waist.  
"Never. You're the first one. When you asked if I felt the connection between us. I lied. I didn't say anything because I was afraid."  
"Afraid? Of what, Your Highness?" You asked softly.  
"Afraid, of these new feelings. I've never had been this close with a woman before." He caressed your cheek. You closed your eyes for a moment thinking about your past before looking up back at him.  
"Then we'll do it together." You whispered cuddling him as you both fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Written by both authors}

You woke up early the next morning, the sun shining down on your face. You yawned, then froze, feeling arms around your small body. Your mind flashed back to memories of your past, but also to the erotic night you had. Prince Luke Skywalker had his arms around you. The thought alone made you both nervous, yet happy.  
You looked up to see if he was still asleep, he looked so peaceful and young. You spent your time studying his features with a smile on your face.  
He stirred a bit, "Are you staring at me?" Luke said groggily making you jump up from the sudden surprise. His eyes still closed, but his lips formed into a smile just realizing he had scared you.  
"It's not funny." You complained, slapping his arm playfully.  
He chuckled, bringing you closer to him,"It kind of is, babygirl." He mumbled.  
You realized that he was slowly being lulled back to sleep, so you shook him slightly,"Wake up, Sire. I didn't return home last night, my parents must be worried sick."  
His eyes opened suddenly, "hell, we better get you back before anyone else wakes up then."  
You got up from bed still covering yourself with the sheets and grabbed your panties, and blue dress placing them back on yourself, Luke got dressed along with you.  
"Milord, would you be so kind to zip my dress up?" You asked trying to reach for it, while standing in front of the mirror.  
The Prince walked over to you, and helped you zip up the dress while you looked at him through the reflection. He smiled softly at you, leaning down to kiss along the curve of your shoulder, and up your neck.  
"You're so gorgeous." He whispered into your ear, wrapping an arm around you from behind.  
You blushed at this and turned away from him, leaning over to grab your heels to put them on,"I have to hurry, My Lord." You said nervously.  
"Of course." He replied, reaching over to grab your hand in his.  
You opted to pull your hand away from his, but did nothing of the sort. He led you out of his bedroom and through the long hallways. You were relieved at the lack of people strolling in the hallways, until you saw Leia noticed the two of you. Luke let go of your hand as the Princess approached you both.  
"Luke what do you think you're up to?" Leia questioned, her hands on her hips. She looked over at you and furrowed her eyebrows.  
"(Y/n)?" Her chocolate colored eyes wide in surprise.  
"Leia, you still remember me?" You asked in shock.  
"Yeah, that one time we became friends at that meeting as children." She laughed hugging you. "I didn't catch you at the ball last night, as a matter of fact, you both were missing." Leia looked over to Luke with her eyebrows raised. Her older brother just shrugged, running his hands through his hair.  
"Listen, it's a long story Leia. I have to get (y/n) here out of this place unnoticed. So if you'll excuse us." Luke said in a hurry and he started dragging you along with him. You looked back at Leia and mouthed an apology, waving at her.  
"I've missed her." You admitted, sighing softly as you both took another turn, passing by the ballroom.  
"Trust me, she gets annoying after a while." He shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
"She doesn't seem like it." You giggled.  
"She always catches me with girls and patronizes me for.. sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned them." He apologized when he saw your crest fallen face.  
"It's fine. Look, I see my carriage." You avoided the topic completely, and were grateful when you saw your carriage still waiting for you outside of the castle.  
He turned to look at you, he brushed you hair away from your face, "I'll see you around yeah?"  
"Goodbye Prince Luke." You nodded, and bowed at him and entered the carriage. You looked at him one last time before heading towards the house you were residing in at the moment.  
\- - -  
"Are you alright, my dear? We were so worried for you." Your father rushed out, as he helped you inside your home.  
"I'm fine, Father. I'm sorry I didn't return last night." You smiled shyly, being enveloped by the arms of your father. Your mother arrived and hugged you as well, asking you many questions about what had happened. You hesitated for a few moments, not knowing how to explain it. You thought back to you moaning the prince's name and your back arching. You couldn't tell them that, they'd be horrified," I had stayed over at the castle, talking with Leia. We haven't spoken for so long and we wanted to catch up."  
Your mother let out a sigh of relief and smiled fondly, "You'd be pleased to hear that we will be joining the Skywalkers for the weekend. We have much business to discuss and we know how long it's been since you, the Prince and Princess have last been in contact."  
You widened your eyes,"the weekend?" Just thinking about being Luke for that long after what had happened both made you happy and scared. It would be awkward to say the least. After all, you two only spoke for a few minutes at a time until you had sex.  
"Yes, dear. Is there something wrong?" Your father asked, frowning in confusion and concern at you.  
You smiled shyly,"No, Father. I just have to plan out the different dresses I need. It's such short notice."  
You went to your current room, and started pacing back and forth while packing your clothes. You knew that there was a mutual understanding between you and Luke in wanting more than just sex. But was it too soon? You weren't quite sure to face him again. Though, you had no choice, you were leaving tomorrow morning to the castle.  
You sighed laying back on your bed.  
"I shouldn’t have done that." You decided to rest your eyes for a bit. Images flash back in your head over, and over of Luke roaming his hands all over you. You jolted yourself up. This wasn't going to be easy.  
You looked over at the opposite side of your bedroom, gazing upon the large portrait of you and your late lover. You smiled sadly as you looked over his handsome features, thinking back to the years you two had been together. Your mind then flickered back to Luke. It was too hurtful for you to be with the prince. You knew you couldn't be with him.  
"I'm sorry." You sighed  
\- - - -  
The next evening, you and your parents had arrived at the Skywalker family castle. You bit your lip, nervous of what the weekend would become.  
"Are you okay dear? you've been quiet ever since the ball." Your mother asked concerned gently patted your back, while walking along with you.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Just nervous." You weren't lying, that's for sure. She smiled in response, and left you to your own devices as she caught up to her husband, their arms linked together. You smiled at the sight of your parents, they were still in love with other another, after all these years. You wished to be like that with someone you love.  
The door to the throne room had opened, you and your parents strode in. You looked around in awe to see long windows that covered the wall lined up together on the right side of the room. Beautiful designs were etched on the opposite side. Candles were all around illuminating the area. Up ahead, you were met with the Skywalker family standing together with smiles on their faces.  
"Welcome. It's been awhile since our families have been united." King Anakin Skywalker smiled, who looked so much like Luke.  
You stood beside your parents and looked up at the royals, finding that Luke was already staring at you. You tore your eyes away from the prince quickly, looking at Leia, who gave you a kind smile. You smiled back at her, having missed her the most.  
"(Y/n), my you've grown up to be a beautiful young woman." The Queen looked at you wide eyed. You blushed and bowed.  
"Thank you, Your Highness."  
"Call me Padmé. I think we're all on first name basis here. As you parents have done so much for us.” You nodded at the King and Queen with a shy smile.  
"Well, dinner is ready. We should go before the food gets cold." Padmé suggested as she, her husband, and your parents headed to the dining hall.  
"Come on you two." Leia spoke before walking off. You followed her, feeling Luke close behind you. He still hadn't said a word.  
Your cheeks blushed a bright red when your parents, and the King and Queen were sharing stories about you, Luke, and Leia when you were children. Luke sat beside you and Leia on his other side, while everyone else was sitting on the opposite side. You almost thought that the gods were against you that day when the prince placed his hand on your thigh.  
You pretended as if nothing was happening, listening in to the conversation and laughing at hilarious moments. You couldn't push the thought of your ex lover out of your head, especially when the man you slept with two nights ago was right next to you.  
Luke's hands stroked your inner thigh and you decided to take a sip of water to try distracting yourself.  
"(Y/n), and how did you enjoy the ball last night? Everyone saw you and my Son dancing together. I can say some of them were quite jealous."  
You choked on the water, coughing from the sudden surprise. You could feel Luke shake beside you, trying to suppress his laughter.  
"Oh honey, I didn't know you danced with Luke." Your mother mentioned.  
"Uh yeah, he kind of saved me from a man trying to advance on me. So he offered to dance, to get me away from him." You shyly informed them.  
"I'm sorry about the inconvenience (y/n). I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." Anakin spoke up.  
"Thank you, Your Grace." You sighed in relief realizing they hadn't mentioned where you and Luke had disappeared off to. You hoped it continued like that, you'd rather not answer that. Luke, meanwhile, was trailing his hand farther up your thigh.  
"I actually hadn't seen You or Luke after the dance. Where had you two run off to?" Padmé asked, a small frown on her face to show her confusion.  
You widened your eyes once again, your cheeks blushing madly. You had absolutely no words to explain what had happened that night. It was far too inappropriate," Oh, um.. its-"  
"I told Luke to give (y/n) a tour of the palace." Leia spoke up, a smile on her lips,"I then found them at the garden, and we spent some time there, speaking with one another. We got so caught up with talking that we didn't realize how late it was and that the ball had ended, so I offered to let her sleep over."  
You gave Leia a smile that had 'thank you for saving my life' written all over it. She winked at you while everyone continued to eat and converse amongst themselves. Luke's hand squeezed your thigh and you glared at him and stepped on his shoe causing him to drop his utensil.  
"Is something wrong Your Highness?" You teased trying to hold back your laughter.  
"No, Milady. Just thought something was on my foot. No worries." He huffed out, clearly frustrated.  
The rest of the dinner continued with you and the twins catching up, without the older sibling’s hand on your thigh. Leia left minutes later and the adults switched to speaking about their business affairs so it was technically just you and Luke once again.  
"How about we take a stroll?" He asked  
"To where, Sire?"  
"Nowhere in particular." He chuckled,"I just don't want to sit here, bored out of my mind. I know for a fact that you don't want that either."  
You thought over it for a few moments. You wished you had gone with Leia when you still had the chance, but you didn't want to seem rude to the royal. You nodded, "Fine."  
You both stood up and excused yourselves, walking out of the dining room.  
You two roamed the corridors of his house, he stopped in front of a large door.  
"I think you'll like this place since you told me how much you love reading." He opened the door, you were met with a fairly spacious room with books on the shelf of every wall. You walk over to the books, running your fingers through them. "You never cease to amaze me with these places, my Prince."  
He chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around you from behind, leaning down to kiss along your neck," I do enjoy having the element of surprise on my side."  
You bit your lip when he grinded against you, his hard cock rubbing against your ass as if in a warning about what was going to come next. You then moaned when he nipped at a small spot on your neck, biting and sucking at it.  
"You haven't failed to surprise me, Your Highness." You moaned as he brought his hands up to grab at your breasts.  
He chuckled,"That's good. I need to fuck you, babygirl." He groaned softly in your ear, pulling you closer to his body. He turned you around and placed you on the desk, kissing you hard.  
"I haven't stopped thinking about you." He whispered seductively. He scooted you close in between your legs, rubbing up against your cunt.  
"Neither have I, Your Highness." You breathed, as your hands rubbed his shoulders, and down to his chest. It was getting hard to resist him, and that scared you, but you needed to move on, right?  
Your grabbed the hem of his red tunic and took it off as he kept grinding against you. He smirked and leaned in to kiss you passionately, his tongue entering your mouth almost desperately. You moaned happily when he bunched your dress up past your hips and pulled your panties down.  
"I need you, babygirl, but we have to be quick. Anyone can come and find us." He smirked.  
You had no way to answer him back, because he thrusted into you, his cock filling you up. You gasped out in surprise, not having noticed that he had undressed. You were in pain, still not used to his large size but you let him pound into you. You wanted to prove that you weren't weaker or worse than any of the other girls he had had. You were far better than them, you'll be able to handle the pain.  
"Such a good girl for me." He moaned, holding you down with your back pressed against the desk, his hand wrapped around your throat.  
You moaned as a response, yet grimaced internally at the pain," Oh, Sire!" You whined, not being able to hold back how amazing it was when he hit your spot so perfectly.  
His hand then traveled to your nipples, pinching them. You arched your back in response, the pain soon subsiding as his thrusts got a bit faster.  
"Fuck babygirl, you're so tight around me." he groaned, leaning down you kiss you passionately. You bit his lips in response, while rocking your hips against him.  
You felt the overwhelming feeling of pleasure approaching fast.  
"Harder." You breathed out, closing your eyes.  
He smirked widely and complied, thrusting into you harder. You gasped and moaned out his name, scratching down his back at the immense amount of pleasure.  
"Fuck, Your Highness!" You whined and he grunted, bringing a hand down to rub at your clit.  
"Cum for me, babygirl. Tell me who's pussy this belongs to." The Prince demanded, his thrusts getting deeper.  
"Fuck!" You moaned as you came all around his cock, your eyes rolling back at the immense rush from your orgasm.  
"Such a good girl for me." Luke moaned as his thrusts became sloppier,"So fucking gorgeous."  
Few thrusts later, he spilled his seed you, you looked up at him to see his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, his eye closed still trying to come down from his high. You silently thanked your mother who supplied you with birth control pills to subside the effect of your period, as well as to avoid getting pregnant because you noted how he was happy with cumming inside of you.  
"We better get dressed Milord, before our families start wondering where we are."  
He nodded and moved away, the two of you getting dressed again. You were about to open the door to leave, when Luke had grabbed your wrist.  
"(Y/n). Is something wrong? I've noticed you've been avoiding me." He pursed his lips.  
You didn't know what you felt about you and Luke, but you didn't want to seem as if you "belonged" to him. Your late lover never left your mind, and you felt as if you were cheating on him when you were with Luke. Nonetheless, you couldn't help but be drawn to the royal now matter how much you avoided him.  
You hesitated for a few moments,"Nothing's wrong, Sire." You replied, "My family is here, I should act as I am supposed to around them."  
"But you're not around them. It's just me." He tried to wrap his arms around you, tensed, you moved away  
"Anyone can see us." You bit your lip, still nervous about when Leia had caught you, and Luke the other day.  
"Are you sure it's just about your family?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes. Let's just go, alright?" You wanted the ordeal to pass. Of course you were lying about it, you weren't ready to open up to him about the past few months.  
"Yes, of course." He nodded, walking out of the library beside you.  
"Do you still want me to show you around. We keep getting distracted?" Luke smiled trying to cheer you up, even though he had no idea what was going on.  
You thought about it for a second before smiling back at him.  
"Lead the way, your Highness." You both walked up the spiral staircase, his hand in yours.  
\- - - -  
The next morning was kind of busy, you had just gotten done helping out your parents, and the Skywalkers during a conference. Now, you were just strolling through the garden enjoying the sunlight.  
You heard your name being called out, and you turned around to see the Princess who was soon becoming your close friend.  
"Hey Leia. How are you?"  
"I'm doing good, kind of exhausted though from the meeting."  
Both of you went around the garden talking about the past couple of years and other political issues.  
"So.. you and my brother?" She nudged you playfully. Your eyes wide and cheeks red from blushing.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." You stammered.  
"Oh come on! Everyone can see it. You like him."  
You blushed harder and looked away,"I don't know.. it's just been a couple days."  
"But you like him?" She smirked widely,"That's so adorable."  
"It's not." You sighed, shaking your head," It's just that.. never mind."  
"What is it?" She smiled softly  
"Nothing, this week has just been hard for me. I don't really see anything happening between he and I."  
"Are you sure? What happened when you stayed over the other day?" She giggled.  
You blushed once again, giggling shyly,"nothing.." You trailed off, "and anyways, he's the Prince, he has an obligation to marry another Princess. Even if I did like him, we can't do anything about it." You said sadly. Every emotion was messing with your head. You couldn't stop thinking about your past, because now you're so afraid to move on, but you want to move on, and you kind of are, and that scared you.  
"No matter what (y/n). I'll support you. I want both of you to be happy. He's kind of been really happy lately too." She smiled and patted your back. Speaking of, you saw Luke headed towards you, and his sister.  
"See, he can't seem to be away from you." She whispered.  
"Oh stop it." You giggled, swatting at her arm playfully.  
"(Y/n), hi." Luke smiled at you once he stood in front of you.  
"Hey, Luke, I'm here too." Leia pointed out, and you both laughed while Luke rolled his eyes.  
"Hi, Leia, I know you're here." He shook his head before turning back to you,"Can I take you someplace? It's a gorgeous scenery."  
Leia gave you a knowing look and winked at you which made you blush a soft pink before looking up at him, "Yes, that would be nice. My parents and I are leaving in the evening anyway."  
Luke smiled," Perfect. We'll see you later, Leia."  
You smiled over at your friend and hugged her," Remember what I told you." She whispered in your ear, before pulling away and walking off.  
\- - - -  
You and Luke walked to the destination he wanted to surprise you with. The sun was up, a warm breeze running swiftly through the air. You could hear a waterfall from the distance, you looked over to Luke with a surprise on your face, and he just smiled in response squeezing your hands.  
"Come on!" You beamed, running, taking him along with you. In front of you was the most beautiful sight you've seen yet. The waterfall surrounded the vast area, the grass vibrant and green, flowers of different colors poking through the ground. Your mouth was open in awe.  
"You've done it once again, my Prince." You laughed, sitting down on the grass not caring your dress might get dirty.  
Luke smiled as he sat beside you,"This is another one of my favorite locations."  
"I don't suppose you expect to have sex here as well?" You asked, nervousness rising inside of you.  
He chuckled and shook his head,"Sex isn't all I want in life, babygirl."  
"And what do you want?" You inquired.  
"Tell me more about yourself. You tell me one thing about yourself, and i'll tell you one thing about myself." He suggested.  
You sighed and nodded thinking about what you could tell him.  
\- - - -  
It had been an hour you've been talking with the Skywalker Prince, still getting to know each other.  
"I also like sword fighting. My Dad doesn't approve, but I do it anyway. It's fun exercise and I get to protect myself." He raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed.  
"Alright, I'm really bad at archery but all my knights think I'm good at it. I'm guessing it's because I'm the Prince and they don't want to say anything. I once almost shot Leia's head off, and boy was she furious." You laughed at him, and he furrowed his eyebrows at you, trying to be mad that you're laughing at him. Tears fell down your face and he burst out laughing too.  
"You probably shouldn't touch a bow and arrow around her then, Luke. Or at all, for that matter." You giggled covering your face. After calming down, you looked up to see him smiling.  
"You called me Luke, and we're not even having sex." You blushed at what you had just done. He lifted your chin with his finger and kissed you, it wasn't like those desperate kisses he gave you. This was soft and sincere. His lips moved against yours as he held your hands, rubbing them with his thumb.  
You pulled away quickly and mumbled an apology.  
"What's wrong? You've been avoiding me every time we get close. Don't deny it anymore. Did I do something wrong?"  
You looked down and started picking at the grass, thinking if you should share what had been bothering you.  
"You didn't do anything wrong, Sire." You shook your head," This week is hard for me... a bit traumatic." You whispered  
"Why is it? You can tell me, you know." He smiled softly, reaching over to take your hand in his, squeezing it.  
You sighed," It's been four months since I've lost my lover. It's a really hard time for me..."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." He rushed out, wrapping his arms around you, holding you closer to him,"That must be so sad."  
You closed your eyes, trying to will yourself to avoid crying. Admitting to it after so long made your heart ache, memories of your late lover flooding your mind,"We had been together for years.. Planning to get married after the war that had been raging. He had been the love of my life."  
"Who was he?" He asked gently, rubbing your arms comfortingly.  
"Kanan Jarrus. He was.. incredible." You sighed sadly," Everyone adored him. Almost as much as I did."  
Tears formed in you eyes just thinking about him, not now, you couldn't cry.  
"I've been trying to move on. When you came into my life, how was I supposed to resist? Now, I feel like I'm falling in... You said you were scared of the feelings you felt because of me, now I'm afraid too. I thought I had it under control, but I don't." Your voice cracked.  
He caressed your cheek, wiping away the tears you didn't know that had fallen.  
"Kanan... he was the one that saved my life. I, was almost killed when he jumped in front of me. It happened so fast I-" Luke had realized what your ex fiancé had done for him, and he was in shock just as much as you were. "I'm so sorry (y/n)." He added.  
You blinked, a look of stupor on your face,"You.. You're the reason why he's dead?" You whispered, pulling away from his embrace,"It's.. no. I can't believe it." You rose from the ground  
"(Y/n), it wasn't my fault. I-"  
"He died for you, and here I am catching feelings for you, I can't believe this." You couldn't think straight, your ex lover had died to save someone you slept with.  
"I'm sorry, I need time to think. I can't do this right now." You sobbed, before rushing to the castle leaving him behind.  
Luke watched you walk away, he ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. How was he supposed to fix this? He would just let you take the time you needed, hoping you'd come back to him.  
You didn't realize where you were going, until you realized that you were standing right in front of the guest room you were staying in for that weekend. You rushed inside and closed the door behind you, before sliding against the door and to the ground. Sobs racked through your body, your heart aching. You had lost Kanan because of Luke. Because of that stupid war. Your fiancé, that selfless man he was, sacrificed himself for the protection of the Prince. You couldn't shake the thought out of your head that you could have already been happily married to the man who had been there for you, for years.  
"I'm so sorry." You whispered out through your sobs, speaking to no one in particular,"I shouldn't have done that. Done anything."  
You sat there for what felt like hours, you heard a knock at the door.  
"(Y/n), it's Leia. Your parents came to tell me to get you."  
"I'll be there in awhile." You croaked wiping your tears away and getting refreshed. You got your already packed bags, dragging them along with you, until one of the guards offered to carry them for you.  
You were back at the throne room. Once again facing the Skywalkers, this time you didn't look at the son. You bowed and stood next your parents.  
"You know you're welcome to live here." Anakin suggested.  
"Thank you Milord. But we prefer our own house. We will be staying in the kingdom from now on, if that makes a difference." Your father spoke.  
You said nothing in opposition as if you would have earlier on. Your eyes remained gazing upon the floor, knowing full well that the prince was staring at you. You needed time to process things. Your fiancé, your future marriage, your life of happiness was stripped away by the man you had slept with. It hurt too much to think about it.  
"That is most appreciated. We could conduct meetings sooner and more frequently." Padmé answered,"(Y/n) could also return if she'd like."  
You bowed respectively yet still had your head down,"Thank you, Your Highness but, I have to continue with my studies and my lessons. I may be busy."  
"I'd love to accompany you in your studies." You looked up to see Leia smiling at you," we could learn together. I wouldn't want to abandon our friendship."  
You returned the smile," I would love that, Leia."  
After saying your farewell, you and your parents had left the castle, and you not once looked back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might have some sensitive topics  
> {Written by both authors}

It had been a year, a year since you and Luke had situated your problems between one another. You've both been secretly seeing each other, while Leia, being the most wonderful friend that she is, covered for you. You were slowly opening up to Luke, knowing that Kanan would want you to move on. You both got to know each other more and more as the days went by. This alleviated you, at least for some moments.  
Luke reminded you at times of your late fiancé with how selfless they were and how much they cared for the people around them. You had learned that Luke regarded Kanan as the brother he didn't have and Kanan did as well, possibly the reason as to why he died for the prince. It made you smile at how close the two were with one another, Luke describing him as if he were an actual family member of his. The prince described how devastated he was for the loss of his second in command, his best friend, his brother.  
You hadn't been at the castle in over a month, possibly two months. You were too caught up in your studies, having advanced quickly and having had a larger amount of workload. You had fallen ill the past two months, always feeling a need to vomit. You had gained weight which scared you because your dresses were beginning to not fit your body, causing you to get new adjustments and measurements for new dresses.  
"(Y/n), can I have a word with you?" Your mother entered your room while you sat in bed studying the maps to the kingdom.  
"Is something wrong?" You furrowed your brows in concern.  
"Be honest with me okay, have you laid with anyone for the past few months? After Kanan."  
You froze, your mind thinking a hundred thoughts. Did this mean you were expecting a child? Was this what it was?  
You widened your eyes," W-why, mother?"  
"I'm just asking, dear." She sat beside you in bed,"You've been terribly ill these past few months, your moods have been all over the place, and you're growing in size. I need to understand whether or not my suspicions are correct." You said nothing, pretending as if you were immersed in the map and she sighed,"If you don't tell me, the doctor who will be arriving shortly will."  
"You called for a doctor?" You widened your eyes, reaching over to grab your glass of water, sipping at it,"It's just a sickness, mother. It'll pass."  
"Was it with Luke?" She blurted out and you widened your eyes, beginning to choke on the water, "Oh, darling. Are you alright?"  
Your mother patted your back as you coughed.  
"I just don't know why'd you assume it was Luke. I mea-" you were cut off by your mother.  
"I've seen the way you look at each other. Not to mention your constant absence when he's around," she looked at you and grabbed your hands, "you can tell me anything."  
You looked down thinking this through. Were you really pregnant? The thought of that frightened you, not because of the baby specifically, because it was the Prince's child.  
Tears welled up in your eyes, you looked up at her and nodded. This was all so overwhelming.  
Your mother didn't say anything, instead she embraced you as you cried onto her shoulder.  
"We'll get you checked up okay? If anyone asks. You say it was Kanan's child. We can't risk it." Your mother said calmly.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been with him. I was stupid to catch feelings for him. I knew this wasn't going to end well." You bawled, clearly overwhelmed.  
"It's alright, darling." Your mother shushed you, kissing your forehead lovingly,"You deserve the happiness he gives you, (y/n). I can tell that he makes you very happy."  
You laughed through the tears,"He reminds me so much of Kanan, Mother. I'm scared about me being pregnant. What if he doesn't accept the baby?" You whispered nervously.  
"He will love the baby as much as he loves you." Your mother smiled fondly, wiping away your tears with her thumbs,"I'm so proud of you, beautiful. Kanan would be proud as well."  
"I'm just scared. I don't know what Luke will say. I-"  
Your mother shook her head, giving you a stern look,"Why don't you go tell him? He deserves to know. You should wait until after the doctor arrives and examines you."  
"To be sure that I'm pregnant?"  
She smiled softly and nodded," Just to be sure, darling."  
\- - - -  
You were pregnant, three months in actually, and it slipped by you unnoticed. You couldn't believe it, and you were very nervous to talk to Luke about this.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, dear?" Your mother asked as she helped you into the carriage.  
You smiled softly and shook your head, sitting down on the seat,"It'll be fine, Mother. I have to do this alone."  
She smiled and nodded,"Good luck, darling."  
On the half an hour ride there, you decided what you were going to say to him without him freaking out. You've both gotten into the subject of children, but this was supposed to happen in the future. Not right now, and yes, you thought about the future with him. If he loves you, he'd understand.  
You arrived at the castle for the first time in two months.You made your way inside the castle, smiling shyly when the guards and servants greeted you.  
"(Y/n)! Hi." You turned to see Leia walking towards you, a bright smile on her face," I thought we were going to meet up next week?"  
You nodded and smiled at her, hugging her back when she wrapped her arms around you," We are. I just.. I need to talk to Luke." You whispered the end of your sentence to her, knowing that the guards were always attentive  
"My brother? I think he has something to tell you too." She gave you a soft smile as you two pulled away from the hug,"Follow me, I'll take you to him."  
"He wants to tell me something?" You asked, as you walked beside her down the long hallways. You knitted your eyebrows together, thinking about what it may be that Luke wanted to talk to you about. The way how Leia was looking at you with the sad smile on her face made you understand that it wasn't going to be something very good.  
You arrived at his door, Leia patted you on the back and walked away.  
"Luke?" You knocked on the door waiting for a response.  
He opened the door with a surprised look on his face.  
"(Y/n)! I wasn't expecting you today. Uh hi." His hair was a mess and he looked like hadn't slept in days.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I had something to tell you. Can I come in?"  
He nodded looking around in his room and stepped aside.  
"Listen, (y/n). I have to tell you something too, and it's important."  
Before he could continue, someone had interrupted at the door.  
"Luke, who's this?" You turned back to see a redhead standing there staring at you in confusion as she held a glare. .  
"Mara, this is (y/n), she's a friend." Luke stuttered.  
What the hell was going on?  
"Oh, (y/n). I'm Mara Jade. Princess of Mustafar, and Luke's fiancée."  
You felt your heart drop to the pit of your stomach. Luke's fiancée? You put your hand over your stomach for a moment before taking two steps back, trying to keep your breathing in check. You weren't supposed to be feeling this way. All you were to him was, a friend with benefits. All you gave him was sex. He deserved to be happy and get married. You thought that he loved you, but you thought wrong. He loved another woman.  
"Fiancée?" You forced out.  
"Yes." Luke answered, not looking at you directly, "We're getting married."  
"H-how long have you two been engaged?" You asked, stuttering and keeping your gaze down at the ground.  
"Two months. Luke has been the best gentleman any woman could ask for." Princess Mara sighed happily and you looked up for a moment to see her kiss him. As if your heart couldn't hurt anymore, you watched as he kissed her back.  
You held back your tears, you couldn't cry now. Not in front of her.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" He questioned, his arms wrapped around her waist.  
"It's nothing of importance, Your Highness." It had been awhile since you addressed him formally, but he wasn't yours. Not anymore, "I should be leaving, congratulations to the both of you. I hope you've found what you were looking for."  
You said hurriedly before rushing off, your hand still rested on your belly.  
Luke had felt like a part of him died, seeing you miserable. He didn't want to marry her, he had to. It was for the sake of his kingdom and his parents.There could be a war again if he didn’t. So he forced himself to love his fiancée, to touch her, even though his mind always travelled to you. It hurt him more than when you had gone off after he told you that Kanan died for him. He saw it in your eyes and your body language how devastated you were, once he had told you that he and Mara were getting married.  
When you arrived back home, your mother greeted you with a smile. When she saw your tear stained cheeks, she frowned and pulled you into a hug,"What happened, darling? What's wrong? Does he not want the baby?"  
"I-I didn't tell him." Your mind wandered back to what had happened not so long ago and you began sobbing once again,"he's getting married!"  
"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry." She rushed out, holding you closer to her.  
"I'm such an idiot.. He loves her, I can see that." You whispered, shaking your head,"I'm nothing but a friend to him. I don't know what I was expecting."  
"Don't say that, (y/n)." Your mother scolded you,"He's the idiot to marry a girl that's not you. You're my beautiful girl, you will find a man to love you, but you don't need one. You're so strong, darling. You're going to be an amazing mother to your child."  
You said nothing in return, continuing to cry. Your heart was broken three times in the span of a year and a half, it was almost as if the gods were playing a joke against you.  
\- - - -  
Mornings and nights had gone by and you spent those lying in bed crying, thinking what you did wrong. Memories of Luke constantly appeared in your head and you couldn’t stop.  
You hadn't eaten anything. You did, to care for the unborn child, but it all came up afterwards.  
Your mother had also tried to convince you to get up and get fresh air telling you that you had to take care of your child, but you physically couldn't move.  
Your father also had tried after he found out, rather getting mad, he had comforted you knowing there was nothing he could do now. Everything hurt you now. Whenever you slept, you had dreams of Kanan scolding you, or Luke and Mara laughing at you for falling in love so quickly. Whenever you were awake, anything and everything reminded you of Luke or Kanan. You spent much of your time thinking about your unborn child and how it would probably grow up without a father.  
The last time you truly spoke to a person was when Leia had gone over to your house a week after the incident as she had told you. You had to explain to her that you weren't continuing your studies for a while. She looked concerned for you but said nothing, like how your parents had told her to.  
After a month or two of you moping, something strange had happened. Instead of the numbing pain you normally had, there were sharp, harmful jabs that had you gasping and crying because how much it hurt. You dropped to the floor in pain calling out for your mother.  
Your mother rushed in, in complete shock she dropped next to you, holding you up.  
"Honey! I'm going to need you to breathe."  
You looked down to see a pool of blood seeping out of your dress.  
"Mother, what's happening?!" You were shaking uncontrollably and sobbing. You struggled to gasp for air.  
"I'm sorry honey." She whispered. Your mind had shut down, not able to process what was going on.  
"No. No no no. I can't lose the baby. No, that's all I have left of him. I can't lose anyone else." You cried out in pain clenching your sides.  
"Darling, it's.. no use now." She whispered out, holding your hand in hers.  
"No!" You sobbed,"I need my baby! I've lost everything because of him!"  
You began yelling, your heart breaking even more than you thought it would. It was his fault. His fault for having been the reason why Kanan had died. His fault for making you fall in love with him. His fault for being the reason why your child is now dead.  
"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry." Your mother sighed, kissing the top of your head lovingly.  
You continued sobbing, every part of your body practically in flames. Your pain fueled your hatred for the father of the unborn child. If it wasn't for him, you could possibly already be happily married and already have had your first child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that happened....whoops


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Written by both authors}

Two months had gone by, the Prince and Princess were to marry in a week. You were beginning to heal from the loss of your child, and from him. You knew you had to go to the wedding, it was mandatory.  
The King and Queen personally had stopped by a week before inviting your family to join them. Leia also checked up with you, learning about what had happened. She was furious at Luke, she knew of the responsibilities of being a Prince, but that shouldn't change who he truly loved. Every time his sister brought you up, he shut her down completely.  
You had to beg her not to tell him, and she stayed true to those words. She was skeptical at first, suggesting to you that if she told him, he'd come back to you. Nonetheless, you told her that you wanted nothing to do with him, that that was the last straw for you. In the past couple months, you had finally understood that the prince had taken more from you than what he had given you.  
"Are you sure?" She had asked kindly when she was helping you pick a dress for the wedding  
"I need this, Leia." You sighed, "I need something better and right now, it's in solitude. He's just taken so much from me, I don't think I'd be able to truly forgive him if he ever wanted it."  
"You two just seemed so happy before."  
"I was blinded." You bit your lip, your hand going over your belly. It was a habit of yours that hadn't gone away,"It was an affair. I was giving myself false hope."  
"I side with you in this." She shook her head, smiling softly when she found a beautiful navy blue dress that had diamond beading,"He's an idiot. You really do deserve better."  
Leia knew how miserable her brother was. She'd seen him cry out in the balcony almost every day. He was so stubborn, when would he realize that being selfless, to please his parents, and the Mustafar kingdom was not worth it? She knew her parents would come around, she'd convince them herself if she had to. But you didn't want her to.  
\- - - -  
The day of the wedding approached quickly, faster than what you wanted it to. Your mother helped you get ready, seeing as you just wanted to put the dress on and leave. She carefully styled your hair in a beautiful fishtail braid as you looked sadly at all of the dresses you had had made for your next few months of your pregnancy, that you now had to throw away. The very thought about your miscarriage made your eyes well up with tears, but you willed the tears away. You promised yourself that you'd stay strong for your unborn child.  
"You look so beautiful, darling." Your mother smiled softly at you, looking at you in the mirror across from you both  
"Thank you, mother. You're making me look beautiful." You gave her a half-hearted smile as you watched her put flowers in your hair  
"You always have been beautiful. No matter what."  
You nodded wordlessly, your mind wandering back to what had happened months ago. You wondered if Leia actually kept her promise to you and did not say a word of the matter to the Prince. That's all you regarded him now- the Prince. Soon enough, it'll be the King.  
"Are you thinking about him?" Your mother asked kindly. You nodded silently once again, your eyes looking down.  
"I've lost two lovers in two years, it's been hard on me, but I'm trying to move on, Mother. I just don't think I can look him in the eye." You confessed.  
"Well honey, your father and I will be right beside you for support." You nodded and continued to look at yourself in the reflection. You were thinner now, your hair was grown, and now there laid a dullness in your eyes.  
You turned around and gave your mother a warm smile before letting out a shaky breath.  
"You'll be fine, my Love. We'll leave in an hour." She said before heading out of your room.  
An hour before you had to see his face in months. You plopped yourself on the bed and thought the many ways you could punch the Prince.  
The hour had passed by quick, and you were forced to sit in the front of the aisle because of how close of a relationship your parents and the royals had. Thankfully, you sat beside Leia and your parents, so you could have some reassurance. The Prince was already at the altar and you could feel his eyes on you at times, you refused to look at him.  
"He doesn't stop looking at you." Leia whispered over at you.  
You shook your head and sighed," I can feel him looking at me. I.. I'll just go outside for a little bit. I need some fresh air."  
"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked, her hand over yours in a sense of comfort  
You shook your head," I'll be fine. I'll just be gone a few minutes."  
You headed outside where no one could see you, to clear your mind. Your tears couldn't help but fall down your face as you thought about how Luke hadn't said anything to stop this wedding. Did he not love you? You wanted to hate him so bad, and you did, but some part of you was still attached to him.  
You slid down against the marble wall trying to calm yourself down. Your sobs only getting worse, you covered your mouth to keep from being too loud.  
You felt someone sit beside you and you knew it was your close friend Leia.  
"I'm sorry (y/n). I wish I could fix this, he's just so stubborn and thinks he's doing the right thing." You leaned your head on her shoulder as she patted your back.  
"I shouldn't have come. I knew it would be like this." You wiped your tears and got up from the floor. "I'm sorry Leia. Tell your parents I wasn't feeling good and that I left early. I'll see you soon." You gave her a small smile before you turned around to leave. That was when you heard your name being called out, you froze knowing who it was.  
"(Y/n), where are you going?" The Prince's voice was directly behind yours. You closed your eyes and moved away, not answering him. He wrapped his hand around your wrist which made you stop," Hey, what did I do? I-"  
"Tell me, did you love me?" You spoke up, tearing your wrist away from the hold of his hand angrily.  
"What? You can't-"  
"Answer the question. I need to be reassured."  
He sighed," That has nothing to do with anything."  
You shook your head, smiling bitterly,"It was all a joke, wasn't it? You played me like one of the other girls you had."  
"You know that's not-"  
You cut him off by turning around and slapping his face hard. It didn't seem as if he was expecting that.  
His face turned to the side because of how hard you had hit him. Your anger was high inside of you. You wanted to do more than just slap him but that would do for now.  
"When were you going to tell me that you were getting married? Maybe when I slept with you one more time the night before? Who the hell do you think I am?"  
"I have to do this, (y/n)! Why don't you get that?!" He was yelling at you which made you laugh and cross your arms.  
"Please tell me! I would like to know why you wasted that year playing around with my heart! You knew you had to marry a Princess. You knew! Here I thought you'd change for me!" You were almost screaming at this point. Leia was startled as she had never seen you so furious before, but she knew she couldn't interrupt you. She felt so useless as she watched with tears in her eyes. Luke glanced at his sister to see her nodding her head in disappointment. He fucked up, but he had to marry the redhead to keep the growing war at bay.  
"Damnit (y/n)! I'm in love with you. I'm so fucking in love with you! But I have to do this, it's for the sake of this kingdom! I can't disappoint my parents and Mara's kingdom. We have duties." His voice cracked.  
You stood there silently taking in what he said. He still loved you, but he wasn't willing to be selfish enough. You hated him so much, and it hurt you because his intentions were not for him, but for the people he was to rule.  
"Yeah? Well tell that to your dead unborn child." Your voice was strangely calm before turning around and walking away.  
Leia called out your name, but you didn't care. Instead of walking out to your carriage, you started running when you heard Leia call out your name again. You felt the need to get away from everyone, and everything. The tears that you didn't let slip when the prince was in front of you were now falling down your face. You knew he had to be a part of this marriage- the Mustafar and Naboo kingdoms were on the brink of war, never really agreeing on any of the policies implemented. This marriage would provide stability between the two kingdoms. You just hated that he wouldn't change a thing for you. He said he was in love with you, but all he had ever done was hurt you.  
You heard the sound of running water and you looked up, seeing the waterfall in the forest you, and the prince used to go to so often. Your heart hurt you as you leaned against a tree. You had lost your ex lover and your unborn child in the span of two years, as well as a man you had unconventionally fallen in love with. He was probably back at the altar, ready to marry Mara. Ready to spend the rest of his life with her.  
You heard your name be called once again and you turned to see the royal running towards you.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked shocked, he was an idiot. He didn't know.  
"Why do you think I came to you that day?" You choked out, facing back to the waterfall as you closed your eyes, your hands travelled to your belly.  
"Five months Luke. Five months, I had the child in me. Our child." You bawled out as you remembered that memory over and over, you clutched your dress in pain.  
"I'm. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry (y/n)." You could hear him trying not to cry out. He walked over to you and embraced you.  
"I hate you Luke. I hate you so much. I hate you!" You repeated hitting his chest as he still kept you close. Both of you vulnerable, your legs gave out from under you and he went down with you still holding you. You felt his chest shaking and you knew he was in pain too.  
"I lost everything because of you! You took everything from me!" You sobbed into his shoulder, half heartedly hitting his chest now, "I hate you so much!"  
You felt him hold you closer to him, his head on your shoulder too as he cried, telling you repeatedly that he was sorry. All the anger, all the hatred in your body seeped out as you cried with him, thinking back to everything that had happened between you two. You still loved him. You were still in love with him.  
"I hate you because I still love you." You sobbed out, instead of resisting his embrace, you curled closer to his body, closing your eyes and trying to focus on your breathing to calm yourself down.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered," I'm sorry for everything. You deserve better than me."  
"I know." You hiccuped as you clutched his arms. The sun beaming down on you both, the water rushing in the background. It was like when he had first shown you this place, except now it carried sorrow. You both sat there, in silence. He gently stroked your hair, pressing a light kiss to your head that was rested on his chest. You had stopped crying, though tears that seeped out were still falling down your face.  
"I love you." He whispered softly, rubbing your back with his free hand,"I'm going to make things right between us. As much as I can."  
"I hope you can." You sighed, exhausted from all the yelling and crying,"I'm not sorry for slapping you."  
He chuckled softly,"I deserved it, and more. I've been a stubborn prick."  
You smiled softly at this, but didn't let him see it. Your mind trailed back to all the happy memories that he and you had together, making it even harder to hate him. At the end of the day, you still deeply cared about him and loved him. You looked up at him to see his face red and tear stained.  
"I love you too. I wish I didn't, but I can't help it." You wiped away the tear that had been falling from his face. He gave you a soft smile and kissed your cheek.  
You did something unexpected, it may have been your raging emotions.  
You grabbed him by his collar and kissed him, his lips connected with yours. You couldn't lie, you had missed his kisses, his touches.  
You pulled away and looked at him.  
"What are you going to do now? Your parents, the allian-" you were interrupted by him kissing you more passionately.  
"Don't worry. I've come to my senses, I have to be selfish. For myself, for you. I should also go apologize to Leia."  
"But, there might be a war now and-"  
"I don't care, babygirl." He told you,"I could fight against the whole galaxy if it meant having you with me. I don't care for the alliance, I love you. Nothing will change that."  
"Nothing?" You whispered out  
"Nothing." He nodded, leaning down to kiss you once again, holding you protectively in his arms.  
Your heart quenched in happiness. He was prioritizing you over everything else. He loved you. That's what you had wanted. You wanted him to be selfish. To be happy. You reached up to cup his face with your hands. He looked extremely tired as if he hadn't slept in weeks. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were puffy from all the crying. Nonetheless, he was as handsome as you remembered him to be.  
You smiled genuinely after what felt like ages," You never cease to amaze me, my Prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We cried writing this, let us know what you think!


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, we hope it was an emotional ride for you, as it was for us.  
> {Written by both authors}

"And the war?" You murmured as you laid in your husband's arms.  
You and Luke had gotten married a year or so after he had ended the possibility of an alliance with the Mustafar kingdom. At the same time, he was due to partake in the terrible war, in which you had no say in disagreeing with. Although, your husband of three years came back to you every time alive and well with only repairable injuries, you were still scared, always fearing the worst whenever he had to go out and fight.  
Two years ago, when Luke came back, he was greeted his newborn son. He had known you were pregnant but was not able to be there when you gave birth so it was all in all a large surprise for him.  
"Still raging." Luke sighed as he kissed the top of your head and traced imaginary patterns on your bare arms, "at the moment, I see no near ending for the war. The Mustafarians are warring people, this is what they've wanted."  
"So you're stuck still fighting?" You sighed. You tried not to be bitter about it, you couldn't help it. Luke was only at the palace two or three months at a time and you never knew whether or not he'd return home. It worried you too much.  
"Yes, princess." He smiled softly," Maybe a few more years and then we'd be fine."  
"You're just never home." You took one of his hands in yours and intertwined your fingers together, "your son always asks for you."  
"I know. I miss him too." Luke looked over to the toddler who had been playing with his toys and smiled at the sight.  
"Oh, and our Parents want to have dinner together tomorrow. They needed a break from all the violence." You mentioned and he nodded, kissing you.  
"Are Leia and Han joining us?" He asked.  
"Yeah. They are. I just can't wait for this war to be over so we can live safely together." You sigh.  
"Soon, my princess. I promise." He stroked your hand with his thumb.  
Your son had waddled his way to you both,  
"Dada." He called reaching for Luke, his father picked him up with a laugh.  
"Looks like he loves his father more." You playfully pushed him, smiling at his remark.  
"A son always loves his mother." You responded. As if in confirmation, your son reached over and grabbed for you. You giggled and took him in your arms. You gave him a kiss and he giggled happily. Luke watched you both with a fond smile on his face.  
"You two are what I look forward to whenever I come back." He sighed happily, watching as your son decided to go back to playing with his toys,"You're all I've ever wanted."  
You smiled shyly and cuddled back into him," Really?"  
"A beautiful wife, with a handsome son who would be an amazing heir to the throne- all I've ever wanted." He grinned and kissed you.  
You didn't answer, kissing him back. He didn't know what you were going to tell him at dinner and you wanted to keep it that way.  
"How about you and Ezra?" He asked.  
Ezra Bridger was a knight who helped you in training, and was usually with you if you weren't with Luke or Leia.  
"He's also been worried about you." You smiled softly, "I've gotten better at archery than what I was before because of him, though. I might even-"  
"You're not fighting battles, (y/n)." Luke said sternly  
"Why not? I'm better than most of your soldiers. Your parents even recommended me to be-"  
"No. I'm not letting you fight in the war. That's final."  
You huffed crossing your arms knowing it's probably best in the condition you were in, but you wanted to help, and you knew you were a good fighter.  
"Hey, don't be like that please. I'm just trying to protect you. Our son needs someone if I don't make it back." Luke whispered.  
"Don't talk like that. Don't you ever say that, you're always coming back and that's final." You responded, stroking his hair.  
"Yes, but-"  
"I just said that I wanted to fight in the war in hopes that it'll end faster, and that I could help you. I can't afford to lose you too, Luke." You shook your head, sighing softly.  
"You won't lose me, princess, I promise you." He smiled fondly and kissed the top of your head, "but, it'd be harder for Caleb with having both of his parents away for months on end."  
You looked over at your son who was too busy playing with his toys to listen to you and your husband,"I know. It was stupid of me to suggest it in the first place. I'm sorry."  
\- - - -  
You and your husband were sitting at the dinner table, where both your families where eating and talking amongst each other. Your son currently on Padmé's lap as she made silly faces at him.  
"I feel the war ending. Not soon, but our Kingdom has had the upper hand. I'm proud of you Son for leading this war." Anakin had mentioned.  
"Thank you Father, I try my best. Anything to keep my family safe." Luke responded.  
This was probably the perfect time to tell them, you thought.  
"Speaking of family, I think it would be safe to say we're expecting another member." You spoke up smiling  
"You're having a baby, Leia?" Luke frowned, looking across the table to his sister who was sitting beside her boyfriend, Han Solo.  
Leia rolled her eyes while you shook your head at his cluelessness,"If I was expecting a baby, I think I would be the one giving the news, not (y/n), Luke."  
You watched your husband with an amused smile for a few minutes, his face then having an expression of utter realization when he realized that it was you having another baby.  
"We're having another child!" He grinned widely over at you and you nodded, giggling softly.  
Leia had nothing but a smile on her face, she having been with you when you had found out. Everyone else had an expression of shock on their faces, not expecting news such as this.  
Luke took your face in his hands and kissed you passionately. You smiled against his lips, your mind filled with overwhelming happiness.  
"This time i'll be by your side. I promise. I'll do anything." He whispered. You both pulled away to happy faces.  
"Congratulations you both. We're going to be Grandparents again!" Your mother exclaimed.  
Tears welled up in your eyes with happiness, although there was a war going on. You knew it could end someday it would end, and you could live in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the ending?


End file.
